S is for the Simple Need
by KrystalKayne
Summary: They'd been friends for years now, it was only natural that something like this eventually occured; right? Beth Phoenix/Aaron Stevens aka Damien Sandow FCW


_FCW; it was practically Beth's second home considering the amount of time she'd been spending there as of late. She had a valid reason after all – Aaron. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember and they'd kept in touch as much as possible since he'd been released, but now that he'd been resigned and it was a hell of a lot easier to catch up and hang out like they use to. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip; the blonde pushed through the door under the large FCW banner and ventured into the arena. She'd planed to hit Aaron with a surprise visit considering she'd finally had a spare minute, which was incredibly rare now days. A large grin spread across her lips as she heard the roaring of the crowd. There must've been a show in progress – she loved the sound. It gave her such an adrenaline rush whether she was competing or not. Exhaling a deep breath, the Glamazon mazed through the halls until she found the curtain, her bright blue eyes lighting up at the sound of the bell, listening intently to hear the outcome of whatever the match was._

"And the winner is, via pinfall; Damien Sandow!"

_Her smile widened at that, it was great to hear that he was doing well – even without her by his side like in OVW. Pursing her lips outwards, she ventured a little closer to the curtain as a rather unattractive man stumbled out, holding the back of his neck, a quiet snigger passing her lips as she pressed them together, her eyes diverting their gaze back towards the curtain as Aaron made his way out to the back, saluting the crowd one last time before turning his back to them._

_Walking down the small flight of steps, the FCW superstar glanced down the hall before walking in the same direction the other superstar had, only to stop dead in his tracks at the realization that there'd been a figure standing down the hall in the other direction. A small look of confusion formed on his facials, his eyebrow arching upwards slightly as he placed his hands on his hips. It was at that moment he realized who it was, his eyes widening and jaw dropping as she spun around on his heels._

"Beth!"

_He yelled, practically sprinting towards her, upon arrival; wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde in a vice-like grip, lifting her from her feet with ease and spinning her around slowly, nestling his face within the crook of her neck as he just stood there, refusing to let her go in a way._

_Beth hadn't really been expecting such an excited welcoming from the superstar, and was quite taken a back from it all. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, the diva simply wrapped her arms around his large, muscular frame, able to feel muscle's she hadn't in past meetings. Sniggering quietly, she simply rested her head against his shoulder, finding herself somewhat slipping from his grasp despite how tight it was._

_With that in mind, she wrapped her legs around his waist to stop herself from slipping any further before she shuffled upwards a little – she could practically hear Aaron smirk._

"Don't you go getting any ideas"

_The blonde sniggered, rather comfortable in his grip as she allowed a quiet laugh to pass her lips as she lifted her head from his shoulder as his lifted from the crook of her neck with an innocent grin plastered across his face._

"Me! Get ideas! Neverr"

_Aaron chuckled, shaking his head slowly before pecking the blonde's cheek – in a friendly way of course. He'd never try a move on Beth; she'd beat the crap out of him more likely than not. But then again, if he was able to sneak a kiss maybe it'd be worth the beat down? _

_Over the years, he'd slowly developed feelings for her – not that he ever told her that though. Pressing his lips together lightly, the superstar tightened his grip a little more as he allowed numerous thoughts to run through her mind about the pairs past. Numerous hook-ups at parties that they'd both thoroughly enjoyed, they'd been friends since god knows when... the old OVW segments. They all caused a quiet chuckle to pass his lips before he finally set the blonde down on her feet, unwrapping her legs from his waist and waiting until her feet her firmly placed before letting go, a small softened smile forming on his lips as he simply eyed her over. She looked incredible._

"Since when do you not get ideas from one simple gesture, huh?"

_The Glamazon murmured with a quiet husky tone as her lips pursed outwards, her hand placing itself firmly on the back of her hip as she allowed herself to tilt somewhat, her azure coloured eyes scanning the superstar slightly. He'd definitely toned up since the pair last met. An approving look formed on her features as she tilted her head back to the side slightly with her lips still pursed._

"I dunno... since now?"

_Aaron sniggered in reply to that, lightly nudging the divas jaw with his fist. He had this weird urge at that moment, he just wasn't sure what it was. He had this funny feeling in the bit of his stomach, a nervous feeling almost. He hadn't had that in a long, long time – especially in the presence of a woman. Biting down against his lower lip roughly, he pushed his fingers back through his dark, water-drenched hair as he tilted his head to the side; his dark, chocolate brown eyes simply staring at that blonde who just looked back in a confused manner – who could blame her really. It was as if he were checking her out, not that she minded at all..._

"Earth to Aaron! Themyscira called and they want you to stop staring at the Glamazon!"

_The blonde murmured, waving her hand in front of his face a few times, it taking a little while to break his trance which was obvious as he shook his head obliviously._

_Biting down against his lower lip, Aaron brushed his fingers back through his dark, scraggly hair; resting his other hand on the back of his hip before shying away. Okay, he had to control himself. It was Beth, his best friend in like the whole world. Inhaling sharply, the superstar snapped his vision back to her, cracking a small grin._

"Sorry, bub. I was daydreaming a little"

_He mused, a low chuckle passing his lips. Hopefully it was a believable excuse, but knowing Beth like he did, she could probably tell he was lying through his teeth – but he had his fingers crossed._

"Only a little?"

_She sniggered in reply, her head shaking out of amusement as a short round of laughter left her lips before they pursed outwards._

"You worry me more than you should, hun"

_The Glamazon stated before simply throwing her arm around his waist and digging her free hand into her own back pocket, lightly biting down against her lower lip as she lowered her head a little. She had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, like butterflies almost – but she couldn't understand why. Inhaling lightly through her nose, the blonde forced the superstar to walk along side her; keeping a firm grip on his side as she place one foot carefully in front of the other. This was going to be an interesting 'surprise' visit. _

_The pair had remained in silence a majority of their journey, even though they didn't have a set destination, having just wandered around aimlessly in complete silence. After a while, Aaron allowed his pace to slow, causing Beth to obliviously keep going considering she hadn't been paying all too much attention. Allowing her arm to slip from his waist, the former OVW superstars hand suddenly grasped a hold of Beth's causing her to snap back to reality, her bright blue eyes snapping to their hands, her chest tightening slightly as she took deep breaths inwards through her nose causing her nostrils to flare somewhat._

_Remaining in silence, Beth allowed her gaze to transfer to his dark chocolate coloured eyes, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Her chest tightened slightly. God, this wasn't happening, was it? She had to be dreaming, she just had to be. Her mind was panicking and was swimming with thoughts before the grip he had changed, their fingers linking together tightly; and she didn't even resist it, which was a little weird for her._

"Aaron, what are you doing?"

_She questioned nervously to break the eerie silence that had surrounded them, but it still remained. Biting down against her lower lip, the superstars hand slowly slipped around her waist, pulling her inwards._

_Aaron wasn't actually sure himself as too what he was doing. It just felt right. Pulling the diva in until she was plush against his body, the superstar allowed a small, lopsided grin to form on his lips as he tightened his grip a little. It was at that moment that he leaned downwards, lightly pressing his lips to hers as his eyes fell closed._

_A quiet squeak passed Beth's lips at the connection as her entire body tensed; not quite knowing what to do in retaliation. Inhaling heavily through her nose as his lips remained connected to hers, the blonde's body began to relax within his grasp; her hands resting against his bare chest as she hesitantly pushed her lips back against his, raising herself by standing on her tippy toes to make the stretch a lot less strenuous. After a few moments, her mind finally registered what was going on, her eyes widening slightly before pushing herself away and breaking the lip lock. Her chest heaved slightly as she pushed her fingers back through her hair, the colour of her cheeks turning dark crimson – but not in the normal, cute way; she felt embarrassed for some reason. With a set jaw, the Glamazon took in deep breaths, remaining silent – not even having the guts to lift her gaze to Aaron._

_Okay, he'd kind of been expecting that. Huffing outwards, the superstar lowered his gaze to the floor before he ran his hand back over his dark brown hair. He'd stuffed up – __**majorly. **__Sighing to himself, the superstar finally allowed his head to lift, focussing his eyes on a seemingly distraught blonde._

"Look, Beth I—"

"Shut up! Just, shut up!"

_The diva snapped quickly as her fingertips gripped at her roots roughly, her jaw clenching slightly as a single tear trickled down her cheek. As of right now, she was so confused. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure of what just happened, or how and why it did. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, she finally lifted her head, an unsure look washing across her features as she allowed her hands to trail back through her hair._

"You're my best fucking friend, and you go and do that!"

_She shrieked loudly, gaining the attention of a few of the other superstars and divas in FCW who'd gathered a little ways down the hall. Breathing heavily as her chest began to tighten, the blonde shot dangerous looks in their directions causing them to scatter almost instantly._

"Beth, I'm sor—"

"Save it Aaron, I don't want to fucking hear it!"

_She growled, her voice cracking slightly as she turned on her heels and began to walk briskly down the hall; turning a few corners and concealing herself behind a technical box, her palm covering her mouth as she sat there, pulling her knees to her chest with her free arm as she tried to control her breathing. She felt like crying at that point, why she had no idea – she just felt like it. She could feel the tears begin to slowly trickle their way down her pale skin as she removed her hand from her mouth and gripped her other wrist as she hugged her legs, allowing her shivering frame to rock back and forth slowly as her mind froze on that one, single kiss._

* * *

><p><em>God knows how long Beth had been sitting there for, it could've been hours for all she knew. Sniffling slightly, the Glamazon trailed her thumb underneath her eyes to rid the moisture that was lingering there. Taking in a deep breath, she gained enough composure to up to her feet; only to freeze once hitting the upright position. Her eyes widening slightly – footsteps. Her entire body tensed up as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to find Aaron walking past the hall she'd concealed herself in. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, the blonde exhaled a deep breath before she quietly stepped towards the main hall – the only sound being heard from her was the faint clicking of her heels. Biting down against her lower lip lightly as she emerged from the secluded area, her bright blue eyes fell upon the back of the superstar who's attention was seemingly occupied by a piece of technology. Allowing her eyes to wander over his body, the blonde felt something stir within her. It was at that moment, she somewhat ran towards the superstar; grabbing a hold of his upper arm and spinning him around with force before staring at him blankly. She hadn't thought this through.<em>

"What do you want?"

_The superstar mumbled as his dark eyes fell upon the blonde, a rather hurt tone leaking into his voice. Staring at him rather blankly, Beth found herself at a loss for words – something that never, ever happened to her. Finding herself captivated within his stare, the diva took in slow, calming breaths. _

"I said, what do yo—"

_Aaron's words were cut off as Beth lunged forwards, her lips attaching themselves to his roughly. _

_Exhaling into his lips, she cupped the sides of his face within her palms as her eyes fell shut; her body relaxing completely after a few moments as she kept the kiss going at a rather fast pace. Her body began to roll against his lightly as her hands travelled down his dress shirt and around to his back, resting on the back of his hips as she pushed her body against his._

_Considering everything that had happened earlier, the former OVW superstar had been completely taken aback by the suddenness of his current predicament – but of course, he wasn't going to protest it. After all, it was something he'd wanted for years now – well, part of what he wanted anyways. Hesitantly resting his hands upon the blonde's hips, he pulled her in close before his hands slipped around to the small of her back. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, the superstar allowed a sly smirk to form on his lips – looks like the 'Idol' would get what he wanted. _

_After a few moments, Beth slowed down the pace of her kiss; it dwindling to intense, quick lip locks before completely stopping. Finding her cheeks going bright red, the diva bowed her head and covered her face with her hair. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, she brushed the tips of her fingers back through her hair before composing herself enough to lift her head._

"Sorry, I.. I don't know what came ov—"

_Her words were interrupted as Aaron's index finger pressed to her lips, as if to say shut up, but politely. Moving his hand, he lightly caressed the side of her face; his thumb brushing against her skin softly before he leaned downwards and planted his lips on hers again. A quiet squeak left her lips at the connection, gasping slightly; the blonde allowed her nails to dig into the small of his back as her own arched slightly._

_Biting down against her lower lip lightly, Aaron's hands moved back to her hips as he carefully pushed her backwards until she was up against the wall; it was at that moment that he pressed his body against hers lightly to keep her pinned against the wall. Waiting a few moments, the superstar allowed a small smirk to creep onto his lips during the kiss as his hands wrapped around her wrists softly before bringing them above her head._

_She really had no choice in the matter when Aaron did something, but the fact he was pushed against her made a slight wave of relief to run through her – at least now she'd be sure her knees wouldn't buckle underneath her; that tended to happen to her when a kiss was so tender. Groaning slightly, the blonde pushed her body back against his as she tried to free her hands, but to no avail, they were still pinned up above her head. Rolling her eyes at the fact, the diva raised up on her tippy toes to make the stretch to his lips less strenuous before tilting her head slightly and breaking the kiss so she could get a decent breath – something she needed desperately at that moment._

"Wow.."

_She mused, slightly breathless as she bit down against her lower lip roughly; her eyes gazing innocently into Aaron's for a moment as her chest heaved against his, causing the superstar to smirk sneakily whilst his hands trailed from holding her hands above her to the middle of her rib cage, moving further down and to her hips again as he pulled her close to his body. _

_After a few moments, the divas knee began to trail up the superstars leg, it not taking long for him to grab a hold of it and keep her balanced as he pushed her body back up against the wall entirely. Breathing heavily, Beth's hands made their way to his chest, resting against it as she tried to compose herself, but nothing worked as her self control began to slowly ebb away. A quiet moan left her lips as their lips remained connected; her eyes fluttering every so often as her mind began to race – right now, she knew __**exactly**__ what she wanted. Pulling her lips away, the blonde bounce up and down on her free leg before springing upwards and wrapping it around his waist along with her other leg; resting her hands on top of the superstars shoulders, she reattached their lips, moments later, her back being shoved back into the wall causing her to groan into his lips._

_As they separated their faces, the pair stared deeply into once another's gaze in a somewhat, unsure manner – despite knowing what they both wanted. Biting down against her lower lip, Beth tightened her legs around his waist before she leaned her forehead against his; her nose lightly brushing against his._

_Allowing a small smile to flick onto his lips, Aaron ran his hands up and down the blonde's sides delicately before slipping his hands underneath her shirt and pulling it up slightly as his hands travelled up her back, a small smirk replacing his smile as he tapped his lips lightly against hers; her cheeks going a dark crimson colour as the breeze brushed across her pale skin, causing her to shiver slightly. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the diva took in a deep breath as she attempted to speak for the first time in a while._

"Ar—Are we really doing this?"

_She questioned innocently as she tilted her head to the side slightly as she rolled her lips outwards a little to dampen them as she leaned back against the wall slightly, regaining her breath as she watched him with careful blue eyes before she bit down against her lip lightly; the butterflies she'd felt in the pit of her stomach earlier returning and causing her to smile giddly._

"I—I guess so, babe"

_Aaron mused in reply, stuttering also as he brushed a locker of her hair back behind her ear; moments later crashing his lips back against hers in a rough manner, allowing his fingertips to lightly dig into her back before pulling her off the wall and slamming her back causing another quite groan to pass her lips._

_Gasping for air, Beth's legs gripped tighter around the superstars waist as her lips remained connected; her body rolling slightly against his – insinuating that she obviously wanted more; the former OVW employee picking up on it as he broke the kiss to purposely tease her. A sly grin flicked onto the corners of his lips as he brushed a hand back through her blonde locks; lightly tangling his fingers up within them._

"Someone's a little eager..."

_He chimed, lightly tugging at her hair as he reattached his lips to hers only to have her pull back so she could reply, a sly grin of her own forming upon her slightly puckered lips._

"Well, like I use to always say behind the scenes at OVW... Take me Idol, take me now"

_She purred lowly, glazing up at the superstar innocently from her fringe with her lips pursed outwards. It was literally seconds later that the superstar had pulled her off of the wall and carried her into a nearby locker room to do exactly what she'd desired most._


End file.
